The Camping Trip - Part One
by Wild Katt
Summary: T.K, Kari and Davis' class (plus a grade eight class, Yolei's) are all going on a week-long camping trip. It's just interesting to read what happens to all of them!


THE CAMPING TRIP- part one  
  
"Hey Kari, what's up?" T.K asked outside of the school.  
"Not much, you ready for the 6 hour bus trip?" She asked.  
"Yup," He said lifting his huge bag off the ground, "you?"  
"I packed everything last night, I think I'm ready..."   
Okay, some of you might be confused; T.K and Kari's class are going on a weeklong camping trip 6 hours away from their school. Another grade 8 class is going as well. Yolei is in the grade 8 class!   
"Okay! Calm down! We're going to pare you up now!" Said a teacher over the exited kids.  
'Please, Kari! Please let her be my partner!' Davis thought crossing his fingers. They were being pared up to camp out for a week without teachers, parents or any adults what so ever! Each group of two would get a different camping area to pitch camp. The teacher in charge (Mr. Fugiama) would check up on each group to make sure everything was fine.  
"T.K and Kari, Davis and Yolei, etc..." The teacher said calling out the pares.  
"Nooooo! Why Yolei???" Davis fell to his knees.  
"You weren't my first pick either!" Yolei said crossing her arms.  
"Ya, who would?" Davis asked brushing off his knees.  
" Sean!" She pointed to a tall boy that Davis recognized.   
"Oh, you mean you have a crush on my cousin?" Davis laughed.  
"EXCUSE ME? Your cousin?" She burst.  
"Yup, just watch, HEY SEAN!" Davis yelled, he waved at Sean. Sean took his jacket and covered his face with it.  
"CRAP! You're telling the truth!" She crossed her arms. "How did I get pared up with you anyway?"  
"I can answer that!" Mr. Fugiama came over to them, "All us teachers think Davis is too irresponsible to camp alone with a grade 7, so we got a trustworthy grade 8 to assist him!"  
"Great! Dissed by a teacher!" Davis moaned. Yolei just laughed.  
"Okay! Everyone on the bus! Sit with your partners so we remember who's with who!" Mr. Fugiama yelled over the crowd of students. Everyone crowded onto the tour bus.  
"Rock, paper scissors!" T.K and Kari were fighting for the window seat. "Ha! Paper always beats rock! I win!" Kari got into the seat first. By now Davis was really upset, if she had lost the rock, paper scissors game, he could have a chance of sitting near her across the hall of the bus, but now that T.K was in the way Davis was hopeless!  
"Look! Yolei, SEAN!" Davis pointed a seat in front of them.  
"Umm, maybe I should move..." Sean got up.  
Yolei forced him down, "Don't mind him, he's sugar high!"  
"You haven't seen him on sugar, have you?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Uhh, not really... I'm in charge of him so just ignore him..."  
"Hi, I'm Sean, and you are..."  
"I'm in your class! Don't you know me?!" Yolei freaked.  
"Aren't you the girl who sits behind me?"  
"Yes! You do know me!"   
"That's because you're the girl who constantly smelling my hair!"  
"Umm, that's my friend..."  
"But you don't have any friends!" Davis stood up in his seat. Yolei pulled him back down.  
"So it's also your friend that pokes me in the butt with the pen during every class!"  
Yolei blushed and nodded. Davis rolled his eyes.  
MEANWILE WITH T.K AND KARI:  
Kari was listening to her disk-man, 'Should I tell him?' She thought to herself. 'No, not yet...'  
"You say something Kari?" T.K asked looking at her.  
Kari avoided eye contact, so she looked out the bus window, "No, I didn't say... HEY! We're moving!"  
"Ya... We have been for 10 minuets already..."  
"Oh, I must have been daydreaming, 'About you...'"   
"What was that?"  
'Now he's reading my mind!'  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"Nothing! You must be hearing things!"  
Hours later, T.K and Kari got bored of playing on their game boy's and listening to music, so they decided to talk.  
"Okay, it's now one am, and everyone's asleep, what do you want to do?" T.K asked.  
"Something girlie, how about Truth or Dare?"  
"Okay, but it's your funeral..."   
"I'm prepared for anything!"  
"Oh really? Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"Okay," T.K thought for a while, "Do you have a crush on Davis?"  
"NO! Not a chance!"  
"Prove it!" T.K crossed his arms smiling.  
"Fine! I will!" Kari got up and walked over to Davis' seat and slapped him extremely hard! Then sat back down, but instead of sitting in her seat, she sat on T.K's lap! "Ahh! Sorry! I didn't..."  
"Humm, I don't mind... Infact, sit! Make yourself comfortable!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I don't care! You're a good friend! It doesn't bother me! Besides, if Davis wakes up he'll be sooo jealous!"   
Then Davis woke up, "Who slapped me?"  
"I did!" Kari said rapping her arms around T.K's neck, T.K and Davis turned red for different reasons. "Isn't that right, Hun?"  
T.K let out a little squeak, and then nodded.  
"He says the cutest things!" Then to push Davis' nerves more, Kari kissed T.K's cheek.  
"Goodnight!" Davis gritted his teeth, then turned the opposite direction and fell asleep again.  
"Ha! It worked!" Kari cheered.   
T.K finally spoke, "What was that about?"  
"Don't worry! It meant nothing! As long as Davis thinks we're going out..."  
"But what if we were really going out?"  
"Ha! Don't be silly! Like that would happen!"  
"Oh, I see..." T.K felt worse then ever, his heart was crushed in less then 10 seconds!  
"I do have a crush on someone though..." Kari blushed. "I have a picture of him" She pulled out a picture of T.K, but of course, T.K didn't see the photo.  
"Oh, who is it?" He asked not actually wanting to see the photo.  
"No, I'm not going to show you who it is..."  
"Okay..." Then T.K turned away from her and fell asleep.  
'I wonder why T.K acted so weird when I mentioned I had a crush on someone, doesn't he know it's him?'  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
They arrived at the campsite around four am, but Mr. Fugiama didn't want to wake the students from sleeping. Around 7, people started to wake up, T.K, slept in the longest though!   
"T.K, wake up! We have to go pitch camp! I already received our map to find our campsite, let's go!" Kari started to shake T.K.  
"Right." And that was all he said to her for a long time! He was depressed!  
While they were following the map Kari asked, "Which direction do we go now?"  
T.K didn't respond with words, he just pointed to a path on the map, then pointed to the left path ahead of them.  
When they got to their camping area, Kari started to get annoyed from T.K not talking to her, then she noticed that T.K started to act funny when she mentioned she had a crush on someone, 'Is he upset because he thinks I have a crush one someone else and not him?' She thought as they set up the tent. 'Wait, that would mean... he likes me too!' "T.K, do you still want to see that photo of who I like?" She asked pulling it out of her pocket.  
Then T.K spoke, "No, I'd rather not!"  
"I think you should, think about it..." Then she put the photo in the breast pocket of his jacket and went inside the tent to set up her sleeping bag, etc.  
Near by there campsite was a small pond in front of their tent. T.K sat on a small boulder and was thinking, 'Should I look at the photo? Why would she want me to see it? Who is it of? Will I become heart-broken if I look at it? Why am I asking myself so many questions?' He pulled the small picture out of his pocket and looked at his face smiling back. He looked at the pond and saw his reflection and noticed something behind him in the pond! Then he turned around and saw Kari looking over his shoulder at the picture.   
"Isn't he hot?" Kari asked as she looked at the photo.   
T.K blushed, "Do you really think that?"  
"I do have a picture of you, don't I?"   
T.K turned a darker shade of red! Then he noticed Kari looking at him, "What?" he asked.  
Kari sat on the boulder next to him, "You know last night, when we were teasing Davis," T.K nodded, "well, I just wanted you to know, I wasn't acting!" Then she kissed him!  
T.K was wide-eyed the entire time. Once they broke away, T.K said nervously, "Well, that was unexpected!"   
Kari laughed. "So, what's for lunch?"  
A FEW HOURS LATER:  
T.K splashed Kari in the water, "Ha! Got ya!"  
"We'll see about that!" Kari dove under the water and under T.K, then pulled him under! "Now who' got who?" She laughed as they surfaced.  
"Okay! You win! You can have me!"  
They were just about to kiss again, when Mr. Fugiama came to check up on them! "You two having fun?" He asked scaring them both!  
"Uhh, yes sir!" They both said nervously.   
"What are you doing exactly?" Mr. Fugiama insisted.  
"Nothing!" T.K said, Kari elbowed him.  
"We're swimming! Nothing wrong with swimming!" Kari laughed nervously.  
"I was watching you two..." Mr. Fugiama said slowly.   
"Please don't tell our parents that we're going out! They'll kill us!" T.K pleaded.  
"Not that! I had no idea you were going out! I was talking about the roughhousing! But I wont tell your parents! I'll tell your brothers!" And with that, Mr. Fugiama left them alone.   
"Crap! Tai can't keep anything to himself! He'd probably tell Sora, his girlfriend!" Kari wined, "Then she'll tell Mimi, and she'll tell the world! You can't trust anyone these days! Especially Mimi!"  
"You're concentrating to hard! Just relax! Mr. Fugiama might be understanding and not tell our brothers!" T.K said trying to cheer up Kari.  
"That reminds me! Mr. Fugiama knows too!" Now Kari was freaking out! That took T.K about an hour to calm her down by saying "He probably forgot by now! You know how forgetful he is!"  
"Ya, I suppose you're right..." She sighed, "I am concentrating to hard!"  
"It took you an hour to hear me out?" T.K said irritated.  
"Ha! Aint that the truth!" Kari laughed.  
MEANWHILE WITH DAVIS AND YOLEI:  
"So, which one do you prefer?" Yolei asked Davis as she showed him pictures of her relatives.  
"Ohh! She's hot! What's her name again?" Davis answered looking at one picture of a girl with long purple hair and a nice blue dress.  
"Oops! That's me with contacts! How did that get in there?" Yolei laughed taking the picture back.  
"Fine! This one then! Ask her out for me!" Davis said lifting up a new photo.  
"Sure! But you have to find me a date now!" Yolei said, "Hey, isn't this Sean?"  
"No! That's Spencer!"   
"But they look exactly alike!"  
"That happens, when you are an identical twin!" Davis laughed.  
"Ooh! Twins! That's good! Ask Sean out for me, and if he rejects, show Spencer that picture of me you like! I'll be sure to get him!" Yolei day-dreamed for a while, then snapped out of it.  
"Deal!" Then they shook on it.  
THAT NIGHT, WITH T.K AND KARI:  
"Well, we should get ready for bed..." T.K said, "Hope you don't mind..." Then he took off his shirt.  
"I don't mind..." Kari said staring at him.  
"I'll leave, so you can get changed, I'll sleep in my shorts." Then T.K left the tent, and Kari sat on the air mattress paralyzed, then got into her nightgown.   
"You can come in now!" Kari called still stunned from what just happened.  
"Ya thanks! I was starting to get cold..." T.K came back into the tent. Then he started to do some stretches.   
Kari stared at T.K, "What are you doing?"  
"My exercises! Hope you don't mind... I do this every night! That's how I keep in a good shape!"  
"Amen!" Kari continued to stare at T.K. T.K just laughed. "Hey, I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be back..." Kari forced herself to leave the tent and brush her teeth.  
T.K followed, "Hey, I forgot my toothbrush, can I borrow yours?"  
Kari nodded, she couldn't speak, she had her toothbrush in her mouth.  
"Thanks!" Then T.K grabbed the toothbrush out of her mouth and started to use it!  
"Hey! I was using that!" Kari snapped grabbing it back.  
"Hey! Give it back!" Then they started to fight over the toothbrush!  
"Hi all!" Mr. Fugiama was back! "What are you doing now?" He sighed.   
"Fighting over a toothbrush!" T.K said not letting go of the toothbrush.  
"Well, since you can't sort your differences..." Mr. Fugiama grabbed the toothbrush and started to use it, "Bye!" he said in a muffled voice, he had his mouth full! Then he left.  
"Don't worry, I brought mine..." T.K said pulling out his toothbrush out of his pocket.  
"Wait a minute..." Kari started.  
"You didn't see a thing!" Then T.K went into the tent.  
NEXT MORNING:  
"Morning T.K! Sleep well?" Kari asked stretching.  
"Not really..." T.K said rubbing his back.  
"That's why! There's a hole in your air mattress! You slept on rocks!"  
"Great! Now I have to go to Mr. Fugiama and get it fixed! See you in an hour!" T.K got out of the tent dragging his air mattress behind.  
Half way to the teachers' camp, T.K remembered he forgot to put on a shirt! "Crap! Now I have to go back! Stupid air mattress!" T.K yelled at the air mattress kicking at it, 'you're too heavy to carry back...' T.K thought, 'Ahh, I'll leave it here, who would steal a defaulted air mattress in the middle of nowhere?' and with that, he headed back to the campsite to get a shirt.  
"Hey Kari I forgot a shirt... WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING?" T.K burst as he returned to the campsite.  
"Going through your stuff..." Kari said blushing, "I never knew you slept with a stuffed bear..."  
"Mr. Fluffy is not a stuffed bear! He's real!"  
"Puulease! That's pathetic!" Kari said looking at the stuffed bear, "He is cute though..."  
"So I'm not pathetic!" T.K said grabbing his bear back. "Don't ever compare me to Davis!"  
"Sorry, I wont, you don't deserve to be dissed, after I looked through your stuff!" Kari apologized. "Do you forgive me?"   
"Humm," T.K thought, "ya, okay, I forgive you!"  
"Thanks! Oh, and here's your shirt, but where's your air mattress?"   
"Oh ya! It's back at the clearing by the fork in the path!"  
Kari shook her head, "You shouldn't leave things behind..."  
"I'm going back for it!"  
"Okay... whatever!"  
"Really, I am! Why don't you believe me?"  
"Ohh, I do believe you, it's the other people I don't trust..."  
"Right..." Then T.K left.   
WHEN HE GOT TO THE FORK:  
"Hey! Where'd it go?" T.K burst.  
In the background, T.K heard some familiar voice laughing. "I got me an air mattress!"   
T.K swerved around, "Give me that air mattress Davis!" T.K pounced on Davis and started to pound him.  
"Fine! Take it! It's faulty anyway!" Davis got up and brushed himself off.  
"Great! You added more holes in it!" T.K freaked.   
"Uhh," Davis hesitated, "They were there before I got it... Ya, that's it, they were there before!" Then Davis ran down the opposite path in the fork from his and Kari's.  
"Uhh! Stupid Davis! Why would he need an air mattress, he's already got one..." T.K said disgusted by the fact that Davis touched his air mattress! "Kari was right not to trust freaks that roam the forest stealing air mattresses! Ha! Davis is a freak!" T.K laughed to himself and kept walking to the teacher's campsite, back at the bus.   
'Why does it have to be so far? Why can't it be closer? Wait, listen to what you're thinking T.K! You actually want the teacher's camp close to you? This hike has made you go nuts!' He thought to himself as he continued to walk down the never-ending, winding path ahead.   
"Ahh, T.K! How nice of you to visit! I never expected you to come, yet I didn't expect Davis to come either..." Mr. Fugiama said as T.K finally made it to the site.  
"Why would Davis come, of all people?" T.K asked confused.  
"His air mattress popped last night, he came to get it fixed. In fact, a lot of people came to get their air mattress fixed... I have a feeling this is no coincidence. About a fourth of the students came, I have a feeling the other three fourths will come shortly after..."   
"Humm, that is weird... Well, can you fix mine? Davis tried to steal it on the way here, now I know why! The problem is he added more holes while trying to get it hidden behind a bush, to keep it from me!"  
"Ohh, these holes are bad... I wonder who could have done this..."  
"Like I said, mainly Davis! But there was a hole before hand..."  
"Right! I'll get it fixed by this afternoon. Come back for it then."  
"Uhh! Great! I could really use a bike now..."  
"Enjoy your walk back! That's all I can say..."  
"Thanks anyway..." And with that, T.K headed back to his campsite.   
'Who would want to ruin air mattresses during the night... Man! They must be tired! I pity them!' T.K thought as he headed for the 30-minute walk back.  
WHEN HE FINALLY ARRIVES:  
"Hey, what took you so long? I promise! I didn't look through your stuff, well, again!" Kari said as T.K came through the tent opening.   
"Davis stole my mattress. I beat him up though, he gave it back!"  
"Too bad... This is starting to become the best day, humm?" Kari laughed sarcastically.   
"Oh, how funny!" T.K crossed his arms, "If you haven't noticed, I'm having a crappy day!"  
"Yo! Relax! I was being sarcastic! You believe anything, don't you?"   
"Okay! That was going too far!" T.K said, he had a big grin on his face, "Now for my revenge!" Then he grabbed Kari's bag and started to go through it!  
"Hey! Some of that is private! You can't go through there!" Kari snapped as she grabbed anything he pulled out of her bag and hid them.  
"Oh, so that gives you the right to go through my stuff?"  
"I said sorry! I promise! I wont ever go through your stuff again, unless you say otherwise..."  
"Truce!" Then they shook hands, "Now, let's have breakfast!"  
"Uhh, I already did... You see, I had to do something when you were gone..."  
"Fine, I'll eat alone." Then T.K left the tent to eat.  
"Ya know, I didn't know how much pictures of me you had!" Kari said following T.K out the tent.  
"You did look through my stuff again! Didn't you?" T.K said swerving around facing Kari.   
"Maybe... But that was before the truce! Honest!"   
"Yes, but that was after the first time you went through, humm?"  
"Perhaps... But I swear! It won't happen again!" Kari gave T.K the puppy-look.  
"Ya, okay, I believe you..."  
"Man! You are so easy to wear down, unlike my brother!"  
"Hey! Don't diss me like that! It's not polite! Especially when I'm trying to eat!"  
"Right... Sure... Okay T.K..." Kari went back into the tent. "Oh ya, after you eat breakfast, could you make lunch?"  
"You just had breakfast, and now you're thinking of lunch?"  
"Whoa! You took a long time! It's now 12! Besides, we slept in!"  
"Why do I bother?" T.K said putting his bowl of cereal down on the ground.  
Kari shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but can you be a little quiet, I didn't get much sleep last night..."  
"Ya, sure, I don't mind, I'll have no one to talk to anyways..."  
"Thanks! Much appreciated..." Then she returned to the tent to sleep.  
'Hey, I wonder why Kari didn't get much sleep last night... Maybe she was out all night popping air mattresses...' T.K thought as he ate his now soggy cereal.   
LATER THAT AFTERNOON:  
T.K got up from his bolder to go and retrieve his air mattress from Mr. Fugiama. "Hey Kari, I'm leaving now!" He called into the tent where she was.  
"Do you mind leaving a little quieter? I'm still trying to sleep!" She rolled over and put the pillow over her head to cover her ears.  
"Sorry..." He whispered as he left.   
T.K walked down the path listening to his Disc Man. He had the volume on as high as it would go, so he didn't notice Davis running back and forth in the clearing trying to avoid Yolei and her picture of her that he liked. Davis also didn't notice T.K coming because he was just to dumb!   
"Come on! Kiss it Davis! It won't kill you!" Yolei yelled as she chased him.  
"Knowing you, it will!" Davis said continuing to run, right into T.K!  
"Hey! Watch where you're going Davis! You're sitting on my Disc Man!" T.K yelled.  
"Why should I move? It's your Disc Man!" Davis continued to sit.  
T.K thought to himself, "Actually, it's not mine, it's Kari's, she's letting me borrow it! So get off!"  
"Okay!" Davis said jumping up immediately; he didn't want to damage anything of Kari's!   
"And don't slow me down again! I'm picking up my air mattress!"  
"Ahh, I already did that! That means I'm better then you!"  
"No, it means you got to Mr. Fugiama before I did!" Then T.K left the clearing, he heard Yolei continue to chase Davis, and Davis' screams as well!  
He finally made it to the teacher's camp, to notice Mr. Fugiama wasn't there! "Hey! Where did Mr. Fugiama go?" T.K asked one of the extra helping teachers at the camp by the busses.  
"He's checking up on some of the campers! He might not be back for a wile now, you never know..." She said shrugging. "Could I help you?"  
"Uhh, do you know where my air mattress is? He said he would fix it..."  
"Ahh yes, he keeps the fixed ones on the bus! I suggest looking there!" She unlocked the bus to let T.K on.  
"Thanks." He got on the bus to see it was full of air mattresses! 'Crap! Which one's mine?' he asked himself as he looked around at all of them. 'Look for the one with the most holes in it that have patches on top... That's yours!' He searched around and only found ones with one hole fixed. He finally made it to the back of the bus, and there it was! He grabbed it and hauled it back to his camp without seeing Davis again!   
LATER THAT NIGHT (AROUND 3 AM):  
T.K woke suddenly from a nightmare he had. He didn't perk up like you see in the T.V shows; he just lay there trying to fall back asleep.  
He lay there for about half an hour, until he heard a twig snap outside his tent. He looked over at Kari, who was sound asleep in her warm sleeping bag. T.K now had no idea who was out there, 'If it's not Kari out there, then who, or what is it?' He thought as he watched the zipper on the tent slowly go up, someone was coming in! He watched as they knelt beside Kari and pulled out a sewing pin that glowed in the moonlight. Even though he could see the pin, he couldn't make out the person holding it! T.K watched as they lowered the pin to her air mattress. Then a silent pop was heard, then a slow hissing noise of the air escaping. T.K thought it was best if he kept from beating up the person with the pin, well, because they had a pin!  
'Oh, Kari wont like this...' T.K thought as the person left the tent. 'What will I tell her in the morning? (Oh ya, Kari I almost forgot! I saw the person who popped your air mattress last night, but I didn't do anything because I didn't think it would matter!)' He thought, then he got a good idea! He pulled out a big roll of electrical tape, 'Sometimes it's handy to have Joe help you pack...' He thought as he taped the hole shut, 'That should hold until the morning, then we could get it fixed!' he went to his sleeping bag and rolled over, 'I'm just wondering, if it's not Kari popping the mattresses, then who is? And why was she so tired in the morning? Don't confuse yourself, remember, you're trying to fall asleep!' And that's just what he did!  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
T.K got up before Kari did; he quietly lifted her and moved her to his bed. He got the mattress and hauled it to teachers' camp, again! 'Err, only if I saw their face, they wouldn't live to pop their next mattress...' He thought as he walked. 'Why Kari? Why her air mattress? Who could be so cruel?'  
  
END OF PART ONE...   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
